far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 617 - Answerable Questions
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #617 - Answerabe Questions is the six-hundred seventeenth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred twenty-sixth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Charity Fundraisers Kurt heads west with Wolfie toward the Far Lands and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $42,116.42, 70% of the $60,000 goal. He sees a pit leading to a lava floe, and mentions the Mindcrack Marathon which he participated a bit in from Phoenix. $166k was raised in 48 hours for Extra Life Charity, an arm of Children's Miracle Network. In a MindCrack Ultra Hardcore there were some amazing events he does not spoil. Space News: Shirapeli Lander The Shirapeli Lander that vanished when it was going to land on Mars has been confirmed lost as the Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter observed a small new crater on the planet. The lander was just an add-on to an orbiter mission, so part of the mission can continue. Question: What unmanned space mission, are you more excited about: a robotic layer digging through Europa's ice layer, or a space telescope with the capability of imaging Proxima B? The James Webb Space Telescope is slowly coming together to image Proxima B. There is a lander going to Europa, but there is probably going to be no drilling happening to get to the inner ocean of Europa. He takes both, as he thinks that both are happening. Question: What are your thoughts on Planet 9? Real, not real? I personally think that people have known about it since the 80s but kept it secret for some reason. Do you think it could potentially cause negative effects on Earth? Kurt is unsure exactly what Planet 9 refers to, but knows that last year that there was talk around Eris. He really does not think why people have some big conspiracy set up around scientific facts because of how excited the scientific community is about sharing stuff. Any potential Planet 9 is so far away that it does not do much for Earth. Kurt goes on a bit of a tangent about the Kuiper Belt and is unsure why he got asked this question. Question: Can you take the most ironic and sarcastic voices you can, when you will be reading it please? You say you answer every question that we ask you, but I think you are a liar! He uses a variety of voices to answer this question. Question: There are some questions that you probably choose not to answer, because it's a weird question, or it's about your private life. Any example? Kurt brings this up because there's been three questions sitting on the note pad for a long time. Question: If you could experience any moment in your life again, what moment would you choose? Unsure how to answer this, Kurt cannot really think of a moment. He takes this question as a negative one for something to be changed, but knows the meaning is about an amazing moment. Question: If you could ask one person one question and get a completely honest question, who would it be and what would you ask? Kurt thinks he does not know anybody who would not give a honest answer, or a significant enough question. Question: How do you feel about the Internet of Things? To the best of Kurt's knowledge, which is little, this is about all kinds of products previously not connected to wi-fi becoming all linked in one system. It does not come up too often in his life and is kind of an afterthought to Kurt. Kurt has one question left, and is going to save it. He encourages people to donate and give him more things to talk about, and of course money to Child's Play Charity. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP01 - It's LDBortLady! and The NEW Building Game for Minecraft 1.11 by SethBling!.